


Forever Marked

by EscapeTheVault



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapeTheVault/pseuds/EscapeTheVault
Summary: Maryn Trevelyan was at the Conclave reluctantly from the get go. She did NOT sign up for this.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull, The Iron Bull/Female Trevelyan (Dragon Age), The Iron Bull/Trevelyan (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 6





	1. Forever Marked

Maryn Trevelyan.

A name that carried so much weight and scorn before this now was a beacon for just as many people, and many of the same people. Her family had been disgusted when, at the late age of fourteen, Maryn accidentally set a set of expensive curtains on fire with no signs of matches or a torch in sight. She was the second oldest of five siblings (the oldest of four girls), and was supposed to be the one to eventually go into an advantageous marriage. Instead, she went into the Ostwick circle.

Well, at least she dodged that mess.

She threw her fiery red hair into a quick braid and looped it up out of the way with some pins. She fastened the last couple of buckles on her armor. It had been a gift, she was sure from her brother. He’d been the only one who never scorned her. Regular letters sent, gold sent to make sure she lived in the closest thing the Circle had to luxury. He’d called her Dragon Trevelyan or his little dragon more than once, and this armor had to be a reference to that. It was made of metal “scales” on the arms and other hardware that changed from orange to green. Cream leather made up the arms and legs, and the majority of the rest of the armor as well as the matching boots. There was an orange velvet sash, and a matching scarf and gloves with metal studs on the knuckles that matched the scales. When she slid them on, she was deleted to find out that they were lined with a soft leather.

The best part of the gift was the giant dragon-topped staff. The dragon itself was made of a bright bronze. She grinned and swung it behind her. The sound of it clicking into place was very satisfying and headed out of the room they’d put her in to recover.

It was still foreign to her to see people in her path rush to face her and salute. If she’d grown up in her childhood home instead of a Circle, she'd probably be more accustomed to it. She’d always gotten a bit of respect in the Circle because of her family’s station but nowhere near this. The horses were being readied just outside the gate but she found out it would be another half hour before Cassandra would be ready. She frowned and glanced around. She noticed Cullen outside training some recruits. She walked over to sit on a nearby boulder to watch. She laughed to herself when she noticed that her presence was distracting. Emboldened, she got up and walked over.

“Lots of new recruits, I see.”

“You’ve got a shield, block with it! If this man were your enemy, you’d be dead!” Cullen scowled. He turned to her. “Quite a few, actually. Many from Haven, more than expected from elsewhere. They’re going to be a lot of work, but Cassandra agreed to help with the training to try to expedite. Solas is going to help with the mages. I’m sure he could use some help if you’re itching to do something besides awkwardly avoiding more attention than you like.”

“I can’t get used to all of it.” She smiled. “I’m just a mage who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I want to help, believe me. Me being fawned over isn’t going to help anything. I’m just another person who doesn’t even believe in the Maker. How can I be what they say I am? How do I live up to that?”

“I don’t know what your mark is. I have no idea if Andraste sent you or anything else for that matter.” Cullen scowled again at a recruit. “What are you fighting, a nug? Put some muscle into it!”

“What was it like? Being a templar?” She blurted. “They didn’t talk to us much, which I suppose makes sense.”

“For the most part, we were there for our presence to be known. We didn’t talk to the mages because we needed to act at a moment’s notice if something went horribly wrong.”

“How old were you when you joined?”

“I knew when I was eight that I wanted to join, and joined at thirteen.” Cullen motioned to a recruit whose form even Maryn could tell was off. “Some children are promised to the order as infants.”

“So young. Of course, I was almost fifteen when my magic manifested. Apparently quite late.”

“Very late. It must have come as a shock to your family,” he said.

“That’s putting it mildly.” She scoffed. “I’m the second of five children. My brother is the oldest, but the rest of us are girls. Leland’s the only one who has talked to me since the day I went into the Circle.”

“Ah, so that’s who Leland is. I thought you had some secret lover and he was the one who sent the armor for you.”

“I KNEW it was Leland! He used to call me his little dragon. Because fire is how my magic manifested.”

“What do you mean?” Cullen was obviously intrigued.

“I got mad at the second oldest girl, Rosaline, and accidentally set some expensive curtains on fire. And a couple of couches.”

“I’m glad Leland and you are close, then. I can’t even imagine if my siblings abruptly stopped talking to me.”

“Rosaline was always a bitch anyway. I don’t miss her. I miss Frieda and Isabel sometimes, but they easily could have written. Leland did.” Maryn screwed up her face and looked at his face. “What about you? You mentioned siblings.”

“Mia is the oldest. She’s always been my supporter, I guess like your Leland. Then there’s Branson, then Rosalie.”

“Also the second oldest! Funny how that goes. At least you were a boy though. I was just going to get married off. Fucking nobles,” she said. “What about your parents? What do they think about you being the Inquisition military advisor?”

“I like to think they’d be proud, though I guess there’s a small chance they’d fret about the danger.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You didn’t know.”

“So… speaking of secret lovers, who is yours?” Maryn nudged him with her elbow. “Or do the templars have to take some sort of celibacy vows?”

“I, uh….” Cullen’s face flushed a bright red. “No, some are allowed to marry, with permission. I.. why is that important?”

“It’s not. You brought it up earlier so I’m just reflecting the question.”

“Oh, I…” Cullen awkwardly turned to face the recruits. “Oh no, not him again. I’m sorry, I have to show this man how to not be a training dummy.”

Maryn laughed as he scurried off to be anywhere but next to her in that moment. She glanced over at the horses and was relieved to see Cassandra outside. She waved Maryn over. Maryn turned back to face the recruits and caught Cullen looking at her. She waved with another laugh and set off to join her companions.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Maryn studied the face of the Tevinter mage, Dorian, that had joined them in Redcliffe. He certainly was handsome, and definitely wittier than any of the mages she’d grown up around. More than most of the templars, too. He saw her looking at him and gleefully poured two glasses of wine.

“Please tell me you’re not as stuffy as the rest of the Inquisition and will actually enjoy something.” 

“Dorian, darling, I have to admit I am indeed not as stuffy as the rest of the Inquisition.” She gladly accepted the wine. Cassandra appeared out of nowhere.

“Maryn! You can’t accept this. You don’t know what he’s done to it!” She shouted. She rushed over and tried to knock the glass out of her hand.Maryn deftly moved it out of the way, and Cassandra made her trademark disgusted noise. Dorian made eye contact with Cassandra and didn’t even blink as he drank his entire glass. Maryn covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. Cassandra scowled and was gone as quickly as she had appeared. Maryn let out a giggle and nodded approvingly.

“Now I’m a glass behind! I suppose I should rectify this.” Maryn mimicked Dorian, making eye contact with him and attempting to finish the glass. About two-thirds of the way in, she lost control and burst into laughter. “How can you do that?”

“I’m used to maintaining eye contact in… close enough situations.” Dorian laughed as Maryn felt her cheeks burning and laughed again, far more awkwardly than before. “So, where are we off to next?”

“That’s a good question. Word got about sealing that first major rift and now we have so many requests I don’t even know where to start. Start with this guy over here, this lady gets mad that she wasn’t first. You know?”

“I’m from Tevinter. Anyone who’s somebody is in a constant state of jostling to be at the forefront of everything. I knew two families who were quarreling over whose cook made the better sweet bread. I think someone even died over it.”

“Was the sweet bread any good? Did you at least get to try some of it?”

“Oh it was the blandest sweet bread I’ve ever had. ‘Sweet’ was generous.”

“Unsweet sweet bread is the worst.”

“Agreed.” Dorian grabbed the bottle of wine and gestured towards the door. “Come. Let’s take this outside, shall we? They’re throwing this grand shindig outside in your name. It’s only fitting that you should be seen.”

“Fine. Let’s go.”


	2. Skyhold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryn gets a promotion and a new ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a repackaging of a old fic. The original had Evelyn Trevelyan romancing Cullen but due to recent activity, I deleted it and am redoing it with a different romance.

Cullen looked around frantically. They’d escaped Haven with an avalanche behind them but there was one noticeable absence- Maryn. Cassandra stepped up behind him and put a hand on his arm.

“Any sign of her?” She furrowed her brow.

“No. Even Dorian tried, thought he could use magic somehow to find her, but it didn't work.”

“Shit.” Cullen was startled by her swearing. She wrung her hands. “Well keep an eye out. I’m not comfortable sending scouts out in this weather as is, and it’s getting worse.”

“We should be making sure the people here are safe.” He sighed. “Let’s make sure the blankets are passed out. Are Leliana and Mother Giselle cooking yet?”

“They are… doing their best. I take it neither of them is very used to cooking,” she said. “But we need to make sure these people have food and they’re the ones who volunteered, so none of us should be ungrateful. And at least it’s not Sera cooking, hers might just poison us before we get out of here.”

“Indeed, we should be grateful. Come, let’s tend to these people.” Cullen reluctantly turned away from the valley and headed back towards the camp. Leliana and Sera had begun handing out bowls of soup. Josephine was digging through the chests they had managed to smuggle out in their escape and pulling out what blankets she could find. She looked up to say something to them but then her eyes shifted to something behind them. Neither Cullen nor Cassandra noticed at first, until Josephine pointed frantically.

“Look! Behind you!” Her voice had an old lilt to it that compelled both Cullen and Cassandra to turn around. There, far in the valley, was the outline of someone collapsing. The green glow of Maryn’s mark was unmistakable. Dorian was the first to move, swooping out of appearingly nowhere and pushing through the powdery snow like a hot knife through butter. Cullen was right behind him, with Cassandra behind him. When they reached her, Maryn was face down in the snow, her mark flaring and fizzling in rapid succession. Dorian placed a hand on her neck.

“Well she’s alive. I suppose we should get her out of the snow if we would like her to remain that way.” Dorian looked up at Cullen. “Well, don’t just stand there looking pretty, help me pick her up.”

“Oh, right. Here, let me get her.” Cullen planted his feet as firmly on the ground as he could and wrapped his arms around her. He hoisted her up, grunting.

“Oh, I should have known she would weigh a ton.”

“Because I like you both, I will not tell her you said that.” Dorian brushed some lingering snow out of her face and hair. “Come on, get a move on. I’ll see what I can do when we get her bundled up on a cot.”

The three of them trudged back to the camp. A small crowd was starting to gather.

“Be gone. Make room for the healers!” Cassandra waved them away impatiently.

Mother Giselle quickly cleared off a cot. Cullen placed Maryn on it gingerly. He was almost immediately shooed out of the tent. Mother Giselle and Dorian closed the flaps of the tent and set to work.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Maryn stirred awake. She was in an unfamiliar tent. A familiar voice spoke to her but the words sounded gargled. Other voices were outside of the tent, arguing.

“They’ve been at it for hours.” Her eyes cleared, and she realized the familiar voice was Mother Giselle.

“They have that luxury because of you.” She smiled faintly. “You need to rest.”

“They need to stop bickering or rest isn’t going to happen. I should help.”

“No. They’ll tire out soon. No need to join the infighting. Infighting may threaten as much as this Corypheus.”

“Hmph.” Maryn scowled. “The only thing yelling gets us is a headache. And we need more than faith. Corypheus is a real, physical threat.”

“Indeed.” Giselle smiled at her and stood. “They do not know what to do with what they have witnessed.”

“Shit, neither do I.”

Giselle smiled once more and began singing. Maryn was unfamiliar with the song but apparently everyone else in the camp knew it. Her advisors all joined in the song, along with the other survivors. They filed over to surround her while still singing- something about “the dawn will come.” A nice sentiment but Maryn couldn’t help but feel mildly uncomfortable. She caught sight of Solas at the edge of the camp gesturing for her to join. She nodded and smiled as she wove through the crowd. Cullen noticed her leaving and watched curiously. Cassandra walked up beside him.

“What do you think that’s about?” He asked.

“I don’t know, but it’s not for either of us.” Cassandra raised an eyebrow. “I’m sure it isn’t any sort of mage plotting, so relax. It must be comforting to have another apostate here. Everything has changed for her in a very short time. She was thrown into a war and has gone from the villain to the hero in a week.”

“Yes, I suppose you’re right.” Cullen rubbed the back of his neck. “What do you think about this Dorian fellow? I wasn’t sure about him but you saw how he reacted to her when she collapsed. He genuinely cares about her. I wonder if he… you know.”

“Likes her?” Cassandra snorted. “I don’t think we have to worry about that.”

“Why do you say it like that?”

“I’m pretty sure if Dorian were to be attracted to anyone here, you’d be far higher on the list than Maryn.” She grinned, surprisingly mischievously. Cullen’s face reddened. She looked over at where Solas and Maryn had been standing to see that Maryn was no longer there. She was crossing the encampment to where Dorian stood. He watched their body language and tried to figure out what they were talking about- Maryn definitely talked with her hands, and she kept motioning in the direction of some mountains they hadn’t reached yet. Dorian obviously replied with one of his trademark quips. She playfully punched his shoulder. She waved for Leliana and Josephine to come over and they did.

Whatever it was must be big.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was big alright.

Maryn (now Inquisitor Trevelyan) kicked some broken wood beams out of their way. Her adrenaline was still pumping from the ceremony in the courtyard, if you could call it that. Her arm was a little sore from how ambitiously she had hoisted that heavy sword. 

“Well, it’s a start.” She tried to look at everything in the hall. There was an interestingly shaped throne at the end of the hall with a huge gorgeous stained glass window behind it. There was a lot of damage to the ceiling, but it was easy to see how it could easily get turned around with some hard work. She was actually relieved to have something hands-on to do. “This is all a cake walk compared to dealing with Corypheus and his… pet.”

“I may be able to help with that.” Maryn spun around to see Varric standing in the doorway. “I have a friend who may have some insight. Let’s not parade it around though. Meet me on the battlements. Alone.”

Varric turned and slipped out of the hall. Leliana groaned. “If he’s talking about who I think he’s talking about, Cassandra’s going to kill him.”

“What? Who?” Maryn frowned.

“I don’t dare say it aloud. You’d best just go up there and meet up with her.”

“Oh sweet Maker, tell me it’s not…” Cullen also groaned. “I can’t take this again. No.”

Josephine looked between the two of them and then at Maryn. “I’ll be in my office. Go now, before this gets bad.”

“Alright, alright.” Maryn turned and walked out into the bright sunlight of the courtyard. She took the steps two at a time and then bounded across to the other stairway. When she reached the top, she took a moment to look out across the mountains in which Skyhold was nestled. She was amazed that this had sat, lost, for so long. She forced herself to move on. She passed through a dilapidated tower that had some random furniture and some artwork tossed into it. When she came out the other door, she looked over to where Varric told her to wait. He was there, and so was a heavily-armored dark-haired woman.

“Shit. Cassandra IS going to kill him.” She sighed. Straightening her robes and putting on what she called her ‘noble face’, she gracefully descended the stairs to join them. Varric looked around quickly and then gave her his full attention.

“Lady Inquisitor, I present the Champion of Kirkwall, Hawke.”

“Though I don’t use that title much anymore.” Hawke’s voice was softer than Maryn expected. Actually, a lot about Hawke was different than what she pictured- she was shorter than Maryn, with jet black hair. Her eyes were much bluer than Maryn’s, so blue that she had noticed them almost halfway across that section of battlement. A large pronounced scar was on the woman’s left cheek. She was sorely tempted to ask if it was from kicking Knight-Commander Meredith’s ass, but that was definitely not an appropriate first conversation. Actually, Maryn had no idea what an appropriate first convo would even be in this situation.

“I’m pleased to meet you.” She smiled. “I’m sorry, that’s a terrible greeting for either of us.”

Hawke smiled sympathetically. “Indeed. I feel like I went through two year of just saying that to everyone I met. Except Fenris. That was ‘wow’.”

“Oh? How did you meet him?”

“We got into a scuffle in the alienage, and he happened to show up and slice them all up like fine meats.”

“Romantic.” Maryn grinned. “I wouldn’t mind meeting someone that way myself.”

“I’ll keep an eye out for any potentials.”

“I’ll leave you two to it.” Varric backed away awkwardly. Both women laughed. Maryn gestured to Hawke for them to sit on a nearby bench. Hawke glanced around before she sat and instinctively, Maryn did the same.

“So are you in hiding still?” Maryn looked down as she folded her hands in her lap. 

“Yes. For now, anyway. Fenris would gladly kill himself to protect me and I can’t let him actually be in that position.” Hawke lowered her voice. “We’re going to smuggle him into Skyhold late tonight. Not even Varric knows that, so please keep that between us.”

“Of course. I’ll see what arrangements I can make. In the meantime…”

“Corypheus. I tell you, he was dead. We killed him. He was on the ground not breathing, no blood pumping, nothing. I know what dead looks like and he was dead. Completely and utterly fucking dead.”

“Any suggestions or advice?”

“Honestly I don’t know. But I have a friend in the Wardens who’s been looking into some interesting Warden activity to see if it’s connected. He’s currently in Crestwood. I’m scheduled to meet him there in a week.You’re obviously welcome to join me. I don’t know if this is all connected but something has got to be wrong for all the Wardens to have disappeared.”

“I agree. I will go with you.” Maryn glanced over the wall, down into the courtyard. Unfortunately, she did so at the same time that Cassandra looked up at that part of the battlements. Maryn jerked her head back. “Shit. I think the Seeker Penthagast knows you’re here. Here, hide in the tower up here while I go put out this inevitable fire.”

Hawke’s eyes widened. Maryn pointed to the nearby tower.

“VARRIC!” Cassandra bellowed. Maryn jumped to her feet.

“Now! Hide.” Maryn smoothed her robes and hair, then ran down the stairs, pretending to be confused. She rounded the corner just as Cassandra went tearing into what was being shaped into an armory. Sera was just outside her tent, pretending not to notice, and Scout Harding was roaring with laughter. She swore and ran into the armory.

“You conniving little SHIT!” Cassandra screamed. Maryn mounted the stairs and walked into a chaotic scene. Cassandra’s face was red with rage. She swung at Varric, who ducked and ran under her arm. 

“You’ve done enough to her!” Varric shouted. He ducked behind a table.Maryn rolled her eyes.

“ENOUGH.” Maryn boomed. “Both of you. This needs to STOP.”

“Varric…” Cassandra sneered. “Varric is a snake. A liar! Hawke.. If she had been at the Conclave, she could have stopped this. Saved Justinia.”

“I was protecting Hawke! I saw what you were willing to do to me! What were you going to do to her?”

“I do not give a shit who lied or who was going to save us or whatever. It’s done.”

“So you’re taking his side?” Cassandra wailed.

“Cass, you’re being childish.” Maryn frowned. “You can’t MAKE Hawke go along with your plan. And if she had been at the Conclave, she’d probably be dead.”

“And we also wouldn’t have the Inquisitor…” Varric stopped short as Maryn whipped her head around to glare at him.

“Do NOT. Let me find out. That you are hiding information AGAIN.” She snarled. “Now get out.”

Grumbling, Varric headed over to the stairs. He stopped for a moment and looked at Cassandra. “She’s right you know. If Hawke had been there, she’d probably be dead.”

Cassandra sighed. She put her head in her hands. “Is this what the Maker wanted? Am I supposed to go along with all of this complacently? I am a fool.”

“Cassandra. Look at us. We’re all fools, if you hadn’t noticed.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“Ahhh… yes?” Maryn grinned. “Is it working?”

“Oddly, a little?” Cassandra smiled sadly. “I do not know if you are sent by the Maker. But you are here, and I am grateful.”


	3. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red hair, red dress, one unmistakable force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: child loss, miscarriage

“Why is it so wet here? I mean I know it’s called the Storm Coast but I could definitely do without my soaking wet socks.” Maryn groaned.

“I’m seasick just looking at that water.” Dorian put his hands over his eyes. “This is awful. And it’s too cold.”

“You’ll get used to the cold. Maybe if you wore actual clothes more often…”

“I will not!” Dorian puffed up. “Someone in the Inquisition needs to be the dashing arm candy and I’ll be damned if anyone takes that spot from me.”

“Alright, fine.”

“As long as you keep your magic whatever to yourself.” Sera wrinkled her nose.

“Did… did you forget the Inquisitor is also a mage?” Varric stifled a laugh.

“No, but she’s the Quizzy so it’s different.” Sera stuck out her tongue.

“That doesn’t make any sense…” Dorian looked between Sera and Maryn. Maryn just chuckled and shook her head.

“Yeah, ANYWAY.” Maryn jerked her thumb in the direction of the beach. “We’re here to see what this Iron Bull is all about.”

“Yes, let’s. This should go swimmingly.” Dorian pretended to gag. “Oh why did I mention swimming?”

Maryn popped her knuckles and headed down the rocky path leading away from the camp. It was only a matter of moments before they picked up on the sounds of combat. She readied her staff and grinned.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The Iron Bull whirled around with his axe and cut down two of the Vints attacking him before kicking the third in the middle of his chest. He threw a quick glance over to Krem who was definitely not in need of any help. He turned his attention to another Vint shortly before the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Before he could scan the beach for a threat, half a dozen bolts of lightning came crashing down around him. He furrowed his brow and spun around.

He immediately spotted her- a mage with flame red hair swirling around her as electricity poured from her fingertips. The last Vint fell behind him from a direct lightning bolt as he eyed the woman’s companions- a blonde elf in mismatched clothes, a dwarf with a crossbow unlike any he’d ever seen , and….. A Tevinter mage. 

“Great.” He rolled his eyes. “This must be the Inquisitor and she’s got a Vint in her crew.”

The woman’s magic was gone as quickly as it had rained down as she crossed the beach to greet them. She stopped a few feet in front of him and looked up at him, clearly sizing him up. Blue eyes darted across his face, an odd combination of defiance and insecurity. He smiled. “Inquisitor?”

“Maryn Trevelyan.” Her hand shot out and he shook it. “Yeah, Inquisitor.”

“Well, you’ve seen us in action, what do you think?”

“You seem useful. But why do we need you?”

“Because we kick ass.”

“Okay, fair point.” She wrinkled her nose. “Alright, that’s a terrific point. But why you over, say, another mercenary band?”

“Because we’re the best.” He winked at her and smirked. She adjusted herself just the slightest bit. Most people wouldn’t have noticed it, but that’s what he did. Maryn was seriously internally conflicted. “Let’s see. Human female mage. Trevelyan is a noble name so I’m guessing a family ashamed of your abilities that whisked you away at a moment’s notice when your magic manifested. You never forgot how easily they tossed you aside and have pent up anger still even though you still love them. I’m guessing you are still close to one of them though, maybe a sibling who’s older than you. You’ve gone from pariah to villain to hero in a short time span and are trying to adjust to your newfound assload of responsibilities and you’re scared but you’ll never admit it.”

“So you have good spies.”

“That wasn’t from spies. That was me sizing you up as you stand there trying to look tough.”

“Beg pardon?” Anger flashed behind her eyes. There it was. He grinned.

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop.” He raised his hands in mock surrender. “Dig the hair though.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Maryn scowled and tossed aside the stack of letters she should have been reading. She couldn’t let go of what her new qunari friend had profiled about her. Was she still angry at her family? Damn right she was. She’d lost her usefulness as a bargaining chip and only Leland saw her as family still. Was she really mad about that though? Or at herself for the Iron Bull being able to read her in mere seconds. Why did that bother her though?

Of course she’d recruited them. Bull was right, they were an amazing team that operated seamlessly. She had initially been nervous about how he and Dorian would get along but they’d actually begun to get along quite well. It was such a small thing but made her happy at least.

Her new lady’s maid, Johana, cleared her throat. “Ma’am?”

“Yes?”

“Madame Vivienne is here with the seamstress.”

“Oh I had completely forgotten. Bring them up, please.” Maryn shoved the letters into her desk. She stood up and faced the stairs, smiling as Viviene emerged into the room with an ancient looking woman and a younger woman carrying a chest.

“My dear, I’m so glad you allowed me to bring one of my favorite seamstresses here. We need to outfit you appropriately for your new station. Some outfits for around Skyhold receiving guests, and maybe even a gown?”

“Alright, let’s do it.” Maryn grinned. 

“I’ve already gotten the garments mostly done. We just need to fit them on you.” The old woman had a thick Orlesian accent. She motioned the young woman to set down the chest. “Let’s do the day to day outfits first, dear.”

There were two “daily” outfits that she pulled out of the trunk. Both were warm comfortable leggings with pretty coats that buckled up the front. One set had a bright white coat and the other had a bright blue coat. She tried both on, frustrated that she couldn’t pick one or the other. She frowned and turned, looking at herself in the tall mirror. Vivienne made a sound of approval.

“Darling, I wish we could get you to wear more gowns.” She crooned. “These are lovely but I will get you into more gowns if it is the last thing I do.”

“I’ll wear gowns for more formal events, but for everyday I think pants are just a smarter choice.” Maryn smoothed the front of the coat she was wearing. “I think I rather like this in white. It’s very smart and I think invokes Andraste since I have to go along with this Herald thing.”

“I agree, my dear. The gold accents are so sharp as well. You will glint and sparkle when you greet your guests while still projecting a sense of humility.”

“Do you like the white or the bright blue?”

“That is a very difficult decision. Perhaps white during the day to catch sunlight, and blue in the evening or at night. Whenever you aren’t in gowns, of course.” Vivienne smiled at her. 

“I definitely think you’re onto something with that, my dear.” The old woman smiled and brought over a heavy- looking gown. It was a deep red and Maryn was immediately intrigued. She quickly shed the everyday outfit she had just tried on and turned to face the seamstress. Together, they hoisted the dress on and Johana helped lace up the back. She turned to look at the dress in the mirror and was stunned. It was a heavy dress but not so heavy that she couldn’t wear it for a few hours. The sleeves were elbow length and pure silk. The stitching was all a bright gold, and there was elaborate beading on the cuffs. The square neckline came down lower than Maryn expected, but she wasn't worried about it. The same beading and gold stitching adorned it, and there was the symbol of the Inquisition embroidered the same red on the front of the bodice. The skirts weren’t overly full- they wouldn’t need a hoop skirt but she’d easily be able to dance (or maybe even fight) in the dress. She spun around to see what the skirts would do, and they flared out just enough to make her giggle. She’d had a dress like this when she was little- her grandmother had had formal outfits made for all of the children and she’d worn hers almost every day until she’d had her growth spurt and outgrown it.

A familiar voice behind her shook her out of her nostalgia. She turned to face Josephine, who looked mildly flustered. The woman didn’t have her usual writing board with her, but a stack of papers instead.

“I have the guest list for tomorrow evening’s party put together, Inquisitor.”

“Wait, what?” Maryn froze.

“Did no one tell you, my dear?” Vivienne looked offended. “What sort of staff do you have that forgets to tell you of such things?”

“Tell me what?” Maryn panicked.

“Oh dear.” Josephine looked mortified. “I thought…. Well, nevermind. Several of the noble families across the regions are clamoring to rub elbows with the Inquisition so we agreed to put together a party with some of the higher profile ones in attendance as an opportunity to see the Inquisition are not the monsters so many make us out to be.”

“Ughhhhhh….” Maryn groaned. Josephine was absolutely right that it was a prime opportunity but a party meant seating charts, and seating charts at something like this were way more than just what chair you put someone in. “I’ll meet you in your office in an hour, alright? I have a feeling we need to discuss tables.”

“Yes, Inquisitor.” Josephine smiled and showed herself out.

“Dammit.” Maryn groaned. She already had a headache.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Josephine smiled as Maryn entered. Leliana was there as well, which Maryn was grateful for. Between the three of them, hopefully they could arrange this so that no one wound up assassinated over someone being put too close to the kitchen, which apparently had happened the year before at a salon in Orlais.

“Here is the list I promised you,” said Josephine as she slid a piece of paper over to her. Maryn studied the list and started cackling. Josephine and Leliana were concerned. “Is everything alright?”

“These two families- the Bolerons and the Dischingers- are families that were in serious talks with my family to arrange some marriages between us. One of the Boleron daughters was supposed to marry my brother. There was a boy from each house that my family was pursuing for me to marry, and I believe a son from each that were considering my two youngest sisters. When my magic manifested, both families refused to continue any betrothals for fear that our family was tainted.”

“It’s interesting that they should both now be clamoring for Inquisition favor.”

“Not at all surprising.” Maryn grinned wickedly. “Let them come and grovel.”

Leliana smirked for a split second. Josephine looked unsure of how to react, then shook her head and laid out some papers. “Alright, so this is the most evenly I could spread everyone out at the tables. We’re going to have the families at these five tables, then the Inquisition will be at the table at the end of the hall, in front of the throne. You’ll have to decide how to order us at the table as well.”

“Alright. Let me look at the tables first.” Maryn moved the papers around a number of times. She sighed loudly. “Alright put tables one and two closest to our table. That way the Bolerons and the Dischingers can get the bragging rights that I know they want. Put my family’s table next to the Bolerons’ table and then the Villamatins next to the Dischingers. The Bellegnos are good people, they’ll be fine at the opposite end of the room from us so they can get out the fastest when it’s all over. Does that all check out with you two?”

“Yes, Inquisitor. And at our table?” Josephine wrote something on her board with dramatic flourish.

“Honestly, can I leave that to you? You know how everyone ranks or whatever more than I do.” Maryn sighed. “Next time give me more than a day’s notice, though. This is unacceptable and not what I expect from my advisors. I had actually made plans to be in the Hinterlands tomorrow and now this mucks it all up.”

All three women looked up as Cullen entered the room. He froze. “Am I interrupting something important again?”

“Important, yes. Interrupting, no. What do you need?” Maryn put down the seating charts.

“About this Verchiel march- did you approve this or is Sera trying to pull one over on me?”

“Yes, I approved it. Please see to it that it happens soon?” Maryn waved for him to leave them alone. He obliged all too happily. Maryn looked down at the seating charts and groaned in frustration.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Bull was attempting to not be overly fidgety. He hated having to dress up, and he hated to have to deal with nobles even more. Cassandra, of course, was the embodiment of serenity, chatting with Leliana and waiting for the guests to be seated so they could go through the pageantry of the Inquisition being introduced. They were all hiding in the Undercroft, with Josephine fussing about them and rearranging them. She was wearing a gown similar to what she normally wore, just with longer skirts. She looked terribly stressed.

“Alright, if you could all just…” She tried to shout over everyone but everyone was engaged in small conversations.

“LISTEN!” Cassandra roared. Everyone fell silent. Sera rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

“Ah, yes. Thank you.” Josephine cleared her throat. “Alright, I’m going to line you up in the order in which you are going to be announced. Please stay more or less in this order. Alright, Blackwall! Ah yes there you are, very good. Sera! Please behave. Iron Bull, Dorian, Vivienne…. Excellent. Then we’re going to leave an empty seat for the Inquisitor. Then will be me, then Cassandra… yes… then Leliana, Cullen, and Varric. Everyone looks good, thank you.”

The door to the undercroft opened a few minutes later. Bull awkwardly straightened the formal outfit Josephine had forced on him. It was reminiscent of his usual armor, just without… well, the armor, and with sleeves. He didn’t recognize the voice of the page who began to announce them. He watched as the members of the Inquisition walked out one at a time to greet the attending nobles.

“Don’t look so despondent, my dear. You look absolutely dashing.” Vivienne smiled at him and straightened one of his sleeves shortly before she was announced.

“Madame Vivienne, First Enchanter of the Circle of Magi, Enchanter of the Imperial Court, Mistress of the Duke of Ghislain”

“The Iron Bull, leader of the Bull’s Chargers.” He winced and walked out into the hall. He took his seat next to Dorian and leaned over subtly.

“I thought there would be more people.”

“These are just the noble families who are supporting the Inquisition the loudest.” Dorian unfolded his napkin. “The rest of the guests are outside in the various parts of the courtyard.”

“Please tell me we’re not going to get paraded about out there, too.”

“We’re not. Now shh!” He hissed.

“And now, we present….The Lady Maryn of house Trevelyan. Herald of Andraste and Inquisitor.” Bull took a sip of his glass of water as he turned towards the door leading to Maryn’s quarters. He almost choked on his water when she emerged. She was wearing a bold red dress he hadn’t seen anything like before, even with as many places as he’d been. Between it and her red hair, she looked almost like a walking flame. Dorian subtly patted his hand and he could swear the mage was enjoying it. 

Maryn crossed the room slowly. When she reached her seat, the page who had announced them, pulled her chair out for her, then pushed her in when she was seated. He looked down the row of seats and made eye contact with Vivienne, who smiled cooly and whispered something to Maryn. Maryn sighed subtly and glanced around the room at the tables full of people here to kiss her ass. She was already miserable.

The kitchen staff began bringing out dinner. They served the Inquisition table first, then moved towards the end of the hall. Maryn ate slowly and daintily, trying to pace herself with Vivienne. She was sorely tempted to gulp down the entire glass of wine that was placed in front of her. It had been over a decade since she’d even been in the same room as any of her family. Leland was beaming with pride at her and all she wanted to do was run over and just hug him, never letting go. Grandmama Margareta, however, did nothing but scowl at her. Mama and Papa both looked disinterested in her, and more interested in looking at the people at the tables closer to her.

Leliana had filled her in on her family and the two families she had been a bartering tool with. Leland was married to a wonderful woman named Lorena who was very pregnant, by the looks of things. Her sisters were all still unmarried, which was why Grandmama was forever bitter with her- the Bolerons and the Dischingers had all immediately ceased betrothal talk the moment they found out Maryn was a mage, and the girls had all been abandoned. Josef Boleron was now engaged to Chiara Guilloux, whose family was seated at the same table. Alixandre however, was still unmarried and was blatantly trying to get Maryn’s attention. She allowed a small smile and a nod in his direction, and then moved her focus to the Dischingers.

Grandmama Marina was all smiles. She waved at Maryn fiercely and looked almost proud. Pascal Dischinger was a sour-looking man. She had never seen anyone frown so intensely, but his sons Nicolas and Gerard had almost identical expressions on their faces. His daughter, Cecilia looked slightly less miserable. She was also apparently engaged to the Fiolo boy, and his family plus one she didn’t recognize were sharing the Dischingers’ table. She leaned over to Josephine.

“Who is that family there with the Dischingers and the Fiolos?”

“Those are the Mudazos. Cristoval and Licinia, the parents, and daughter Beatriz.”

“What do we know about them?” Maryn took a small sip of her wine

“Not much. They are very wealthy, and have been only positive about the Inquisition, and you.”

“How unfortunate that they’re stuck with the other two families.”

“Apparently, Licinia is quite good friends with Gineva Dischinger. They grew up together.”

“Well, there’s someone for everyone, isn’t there?” Maryn smiled awkwardly. “Do you think this is working out well? Is it worth turning our lives upside down?”

“It’s hard to tell. These families have been more than generous, and we won’t know if they’re happy enough with their places until they leave us.”

Dinner was being cleared away some time later when a small group of musicians filed into the hall. They bowed in her general direction quickly, then began setting up. Maryn froze. “Josephine, am I about to have to dance? This was not part of the deal.”

“It would be...impolite not to.” Josephine wiped her mouth with a napkin. “The Inquisitor and her advisors will be expected to dance before opening up the floor.”

Maryn looked out over the tables of nobles. Alixandre Boleron and Nicolas and Gerard Dischinger all noticeably started shifting, puffing themselves up to try to get her attention. She groaned quietly. “Does it matter who I dance with?”

“I would choose carefully. The family of whoever you choose will use it to their advantage,” she said, cheerfully, as a server took her plate.

“Can I dance with Leland?” Maryn felt a sense of anxiety balling up in her stomach.

“You may, but I wouldn’t dance with your family for your first dance.”

“Shit.” She popped her knuckles. “This is so stupid.”

“Now.” Josephine gestured to the musicians. “It’s time.”

Maryn, Josephine, Leliana, Cullen, and Cassandra stood. 

“I hate everything about this right now,” Maryn hissed. She glanced over at Cullen as he and Leliana paired off. She allowed herself a brief moment of panic as she tried to figure out who the most appropriate dance partner would be. Josephine rounded the table and descended the steps to extend her hand to Leland. Relieved, she watched as Cassandra walked the length of the table and stopped by Blackwall. She was the last one left. ‘Please don’t kill me, Josephine.’

She let herself smile broadly and took a few steps to her right, placing her hand on Dorian’s shoulder. She felt him start, obviously not expecting to be picked. In her peripheral, she saw the Bolerons and Dischingers all viscerally react as she and Dorian walked out to the dance floor in the center of the tables with the other couples joining them.

“Please tell me you know how to waltz.” She hissed.

“Of course!” Dorian mockingly scoffed at her as he took her waist. “Tevinter isn’t completely heathenish.” 

The song started and she relaxed a little. It had been ages since she’d danced like this but it only took a few moments for everything to fall into place. They danced in silence for most of the song, Maryn hating every single second of it and wanting nothing more than to crawl up to her room and take a nap. “What do you think they’d all do if I just ran, right now, into the mountains?”

“I for one would think it was hilariously funny. I would probably be the only one, however.”

“You know this is the first time I’ve seen most of my family since I went to the Circle?” She glanced at the Trevelyan table as they spun past. “My Grandmama seems to still be an intolerable cunt.”

“Such language from our lady Inquisitor!” Dorian laughed heartily. “So many eyes are upon you, my dear. How does it feel?”

“I really am debating running off into the mountains. I can still close rifts without everyone watching me all day and night.”

“You don’t mind ALL of them watching you.” Dorian grinned mischievously. “Surely at least one person in this room would be a suitable climb for you?”

“No, I really do. Although thankfully I have the others to do a lot of my work for me.” They spun just right for Maryn to make eye contact with Leland and grin. “It’s so good to see him again. It took all my control to not run over to him and hug him. The only member of my family to support me after my magic showed up.”

The song ended and the rest of the dancers turned and nodded to her. She stayed on the dance floor, actually excited to keep dancing, while most of them returned to their seats. Cullen started towards her, but stopped short when Leland approached her. Josephine stepped over to Cullen and invited him to dance. Attendees from the tables started filling the dance floor and another song started. Maryn grinned at Leland as they started to whirl around the floor.

“Oh it’s so good to see you brother,” she said. “It’s been so long since I’ve even been able to see you, much less been able to touch you. It was all I could do not to run over and hug you when I walked in. It almost seemed unreal for a moment. How are Mama and Papa?”

“Grandmama has made Papa a nasty bitch like her,” he chuckled. “Mama isn’t much better. They all still blame you for the girls not being married but they also haven’t even tried. Isabel is sweet on Alixandre Boleron and has been for years. Maybe after all this Mama and Papa will get over it and allow them to match. The Bolerons care about nothing about power and status, and now marrying him off to a Trevelyan should take care of that. She’ll be miserable but I haven’t bothered to tell her that.”

“What’s Lorena like? She’s beautiful.”

“She’s amazing. Life has been…. hard the last few years. We’ve been married for three years and have tried to have children but she’s had three miscarriages and I think blames herself for them no matter how many times I tell her it’s not her fault.”

“She’s very far along though- has she made it this far before?”

“No, it always happens much earlier than this. We’re both confident that this time is a winner.”

“Well I insist that I be one of the first to know about the birth. Have you visited an astrologer to inquire after the sex?”

“No. She wanted to but I told her I don’t trust them. After all, if astrologers were right, there should be four Trevelyan sons instead of one.”

“Mama once told me that she thought I was a boy right up to the moment I first screamed.” Maryn grinned. “How disappointing. First I was a girl, then I was a mage.”

“And now you’re the Inquisitor,” he said. The timing was perfect, as the song ended just as he said it. “Be safe, kiddo.”

Maryn turned in time to see the Dischinger sons both stand, watching her. 

“Oh no,” she said. She turned away and saw Cullen starting to walk away from Josephine. She walked over to him quickly and subtly put a hand on his arm. “Please dance with me and then walk me off this dance floor so that these two fools leave me alone.”

“Uh… of course.” Cullen awkwardly put his hand on her waist. She grabbed his hand when the song began. He looked incredibly uncomfortable and she couldn’t help giggle.

“I know you’re not a fan of nobles but I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this.”

“I’m definitely in better form when I’m looking at reports in my office.”

“I imagine. The last few years have been quite the adventure for you,” she said. “After Kirkwall, I’d imagine this is much calmer.”

“I would take Kirkwall over being surrounded by nobles right now.”

“Not all nobles are bad. I’m nobility.”

“I suppose you are, aren’t you?” He smiled.

“Of course, I’m also a mage.”

“That you are also.”

“Which of those is why you’re so uncomfortable around me?” Maryn smirked.

“I… just don’t know you as well as the others.” Cullen’s eyes widened.

“I call bullshit.” She winked. “Well, let’s get to know each other a little better, then. What’s your favorite color?”

“What?”

“It’s a simple question. What’s your favorite color?”

“It’s… red.” Cullen stammered. 

“That’s got to be very awkward right now, with the red lyrium showing up.” She frowned. “It’s like nothing I’ve ever seen. And the way it affects people…”

“It’s odd because it’s so dangerous, but if you get a moment to look at it, it’s quite beautiful. And then I feel terrible for even thinking that.”

“Something can be beautiful and deadly at the same time. Look at Leliana.” Maryn smiled when she got Cullen to crack a smile. “There it is. I knew you could smile.”

“So what is your favorite color then?”

“Guess.”

“Sweet Maker, why..”

“It’s a party, let me have a little fun.”

“Fine.” He looked down at her dress. “Red?”

“Yes!” Maryn realized the song was about to end. “And it seems my game is about to come to an end. I thank you from saving me from what I’m sure would be a mind-numbingly boring conversation.”

“Of course.” He held out his arm. “I’m sure Josephine would kill me if I didn’t formally walk you back up to the table. Is this what I’m supposed to do?”

“I don’t know, but I’m not risking it.” She smiled at him. She let him take her arm and walk her back to the table. Maryn nodded to him and sat in her seat. She looked over at Vivienne. “How are you enjoying the party, Vivienne?”

“It’s some good people watching. You especially are one to watch. They will be talking about this for years.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The party was winding down, with most of the nobility retiring to the quarters they had been given for the night. Maryn used the opportunity to walk out of the main hall. She walked down the steps towards the courtyard, pausing in the spot where she’d held up that sword with a hundred strangers cheering her on. She looked out over the lawn, with a few stragglers on their way across the bridge into the mountains and on with their lives.

“We didn’t finish your game.” She smiled at the sound of Cullen’s voice.

“I didn’t think you were enjoying it.”

“To be honest I wasn’t but those fellows you were trying to avoid are on their way out here so I figured I’d whisk you away from them so you don’t cause an incident that would get back to Leliana and Josephine.”

“So gallant. My hero.” She took his arm when he offered it and they continued down the stairs and across the courtyard.

“You asked me what being a Templar was like before,” he said. “What was it like being a mage in a Circle?”

“Do you really want to know? Won’t it affect your ability to kill us if we become possessed?” Her tone was sharper than she meant it to be and Cullen frowned a bit. “That was harsh, sorry.”

“I feel I’ve judged mages too quickly and unfairly in the past. And I did say earlier that I don’t know you as well as the others.”

“Fair enough.” She looked straight ahead. “I was lucky. I had a lot of books. Leland made sure I had funds. I admit I was treated rather well. It was so lonely though. I mean, there were other mages and I guess we were friends. I had a few crushes on other mages, even. One of them was really special to me. I bribed one of the templars to allow us time together. In hindsight it was a terrible thing of me to ask.”

“What happened to the mage?”

“Somehow Papa found out. He found the family of the other mage. Threatened them, then paid them off to move away. I think the templar I bribed double-crossed me but I have no proof.”

“That must have soured you on Templars.” Cullen furrowed his brow. “I’m sorry.”

“It didn’t, though. Not all templars are like him. You’re not like him,” she said. “But it soured me on thinking I ever wouldn’t be alone.”

“That’s quite sad.” They were both silent for a moment.

“So who was she?” Maryn asked softly.

“What? Who?”

“The mage you let your guard down around back at the Circle.”

“What? How did you know? I didn’t even tell you about the Fereldan Circle…”

“I know. And you were so sad when you told me you wouldn’t.” They climbed the stairs up to the battlements. “It was a lonely sort of sad. I recognized it immediately. You had to watch over her Harrowing, didn’t you?”

“....Yes.”

“Was she alright?”

“Oh, yes. She did fine.”

“We have the resources to try to find her now.”

“No.. don’t..,” he stammered. “It would just complicate things.”

“Oh.” She blinked. “I’m sorry, I’m being rude.”

“It’s fine.” He smiled. “Actually, you could do me a favor if you like- I need to train the recruits to fight mages if we’re going to be up against these Venatori. Tomorrow, could you come down and help?”

“Of course! Make sure they know I’m not going to take it easy on them just because they’re new.” She grinned. “I’m exhausted and need to get some sleep if I’m gonna be fresh in the morning for them. You get some rest too, alright?”

Cullen nodded. He watched as she bounced down the stairs and across the courtyard. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	4. The Staff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryn agrees to helping with a training exercise to show how dangerous fighting mages can be... and winds up showing her true power.

Iron Bull grabbed a roll from the kitchen rack. Meena, the cook, scolded him and shook her fist at him. He winked at her, making her blush. They were both startled when Maryn rushed through like a whirlwind. He threw his arm out in front of her. “And what has you in such a rush with that grin on your face?”

“Oh stop.” She swatted his arm. He didn’t budge. “Fine. I’m helping Cullen with some recruit training regarding mages.”

“Why you? No offense, but we have plenty of mages lying around thanks to you.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“I say it like this isn’t about you helping with training.”

“Well, we’re fighting Tevinter mages. Cullen asked for my help, and Dorian and I decided that havin a Tevinter mage will be useful.”

Bull laughed. “Oh DORIAN is helping? You didn’t mention that.”

“I didn’t realize that was important, but yes.”

“Well, I’m not missing that.” Bull grabbed several more rolls, ignoring Meena screeching at him. “Alright, let’s go.”

Cullen was waiting in the courtyard. He’d briefly explained to the recruits that they’d be working with a mage today, but not that the Inquisitor would be involved. He grinned when Maryn and Bull approached. She was wearing a simple tunic and leggings, and her hair was braided tightly and pinned up out of her face. She was toting her current favorite staff, with a pretty opal-like stone at the top and an intricately woven leather grip.

“Commander Cullen!” She grinned. “I apologize- Dorian is running late, therefore I may as well be late.”

“Dorian?”

“Yes.” She set down her staff. “I realized we have a valuable opportunity to have a Tevinter mage on our side. If we’re going to be fighting them, maybe he can give us all some pointers.”

“Excellent idea, Inquisitor,” Cullen tried to not look concerned.

“Yes, excellent idea.” Dorian’s voice sounded behind them. They turned to face him, and Bull snorted. Dorian was wearing a pair of leather leggings and a cropped loose sleeveless tunic in a bright orange color. Bull was not subtle when he checked him out. “Shall we?”

Cullen lined up the recruits that were getting trained while Maryn and Dorian chit-chatted. When everyone was ready, Maryn grinned and stepped out in front of the group. Dorian and Cullen stepped off to the side. Iron bull crawled up on a nearby pile of rubble to watch.

“Good morning! Thank you all for joining up with the Inquisition.” She smiled. “I want to remind you all before we get started that mages can be very dangerous. You are not templars. You do not have lyrium, or their abilities. It’s not safe to rush into a situation blindly, alright?”

“Agree.” Cullen nodded.

“A mage does not need a staff to be dangerous, either. Don’t think just because you disarmed us that you’re in the clear.” She and Dorian began dividing the recruits into teams of sort, pointing out vulnerabilities in their stances. He made judgemental faces during most of the process, making it difficult for her to keep a straight face.

About two hours into the training, they took a short break when Cullen had to deal with an urgent report. Maryn walked over and sat next to Bull while Dorian fielded questions from a few overly curious recruits. She smirked at Bull. “I saw you staring at him that entire time.”

“And?”

“Well… What are you going to do about it?”

“Do about what?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“What are YOU going to do about doing HIM.” She poked his arm. “Don’t play stupid with me. You’ve been staring at him since you got here.”

“I’m not going to do anything.”

“What? Why?”

“It’s not like that. I’m only looking.” Bull looked past her and nudged her. “Commander’s back.”

“I apologize for having to step away to handle that.” Cullen looked mildly embarrassed. One of the recruits cocked her head and looked between Cullen and Maryn.

“Commander, you were a templar. You and the Inquisitor should demonstrate.”

“Ah terrific idea!” Dorian winked at Maryn. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head back. The other recruits chimed in in excitement, agreeing. Bull pushed her off the rubble and forward.

“Well I suppose it could be useful, Commander. It’s one thing for me to tell them what a mage might do and another to show them.” 

“Alright. “ Cullen looked massively uncomfortable but walked to the center of the field with a sword and shield. Maryn walked over to and picked up her staff. “Are you ready, Inquisitor?”

“Oh I’M ready. Are you?” Maryn grinned.

“I am.” 

Maryn erupted into a flurry. She immediately threw up a barrier around him and hit him with a barrage of lightning strikes as she whirled around him. He blocked the majority of the strikes but realized when he focused on her that she was barely putting any effort into the attacks. He turned as he traced her movement. The attacks got more and more aggressive, with the recruits in complete awe of the whole exchange. Maryn paused and looked Cullen squarely in the eye. Her eyes dilated, going completely black, and she grinned mischievously. She threw her shoulders back and lightning erupted from her chest, swirling wide around the area and flanking him. Cullen felt it tingle all the way through to his spine. He recovered from the shock just in time to get his shield back up as she started her next round of attacks. She got closer and closer, and he couldn’t tell if she was getting careless or taking it easy on him. She swung her staff around the slightest bit too close to him and he instinctively swung his sword in the same direction. Her staff splintered and broke. The recruits gasped and Dorian groaned. He knew exactly what was going to happen- she was going to go on full attack. He backed as far away from the demonstration as he could. Bull easily grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him to the other side of the low wall he was sitting on. Maryn tossed the broken staff aside. She threw up a renewed barrier around Cullen and went into a full onslaught. She transitioned between ice, fire, and lightning with ease, not pausing for a moment as she threw fireballs, lightning bolts, and ice spikes at him from multiple directions, staring at him directly the entire time. Her smirk deepened with each blow as she got closer. It was getting harder and harder to keep up with her, and he noticed the crowd around them was getting bigger and bigger. Suddenly, a brute invisible force crushed into him, disarming him. Without missing a second, Maryn fade-stepped and knocked him to the ground. He was stunned to realize that she was standing over him with a knife to his throat. Her eyes shifted back to their normal blue and she grinned through her heavy breathing. She looked down at his throat and noticed the tiniest scratch from the knife that was starting to bleed just enough to be visible.

“Positions!” A voice screeched out from the Herald’s Rest, Sera’s. Bull roared with laughter and fell off of his perch. Maryn felt her face redden, and she stepped back, sheathing the knife behind her back. She held out a hand to help Cullen up.

“I apologize,” she whispered. She helped straighten his armor. “I got carried away.”

“It’s nothing.” He forced a smile. “You were correct. They needed to see it.”

Maryn glanced over at Dorian, who was grinning proudly and motioning for her to join them. She walked over as Bull climbed back onto his seat. He was still laughing at Sera’s comment. The training exercise continued, with Maryn and Dorian occasionally commenting. She leaned over to Dorian.

“I look like an asshole now.” She frowned. “Look like another bad guy mage.”

“If anyone looks bad, it’s him.” Bull shook his head. “He destroyed your staff during a training exercise and he’s an ex-templar.”

“Indeed.” Dorian agreed. “It’s a training exercise and you were obviously trying to not harm him, judging by the barriers you put up around him. He still destroyed your staff in front of your recruits.”

“They’re not my recruits…” Maryn shook her head.

“They didn’t join the Inquisition for HIM.” Bull shook his head. “These people are here for you. Anything you did looks like you were putting him in his place for doing that.”

“Why did I agree to this?” She groaned and put her head in her hands.

“Because these recruits need to see the power of mages before them. You can’t send them in to fight for you blindly.” Bull’s voice was kind but firm. “That would be irresponsible.”

“All of this has gotten me to work up an appetite. Shall we go find some lunch?” Dorian examined his fingernails. “I’m famished.”

Maryn and Bull exchanged glances and Bull grinned. He looked at Dorian. “I definitely could use a snack.”

She stood, stifling a laugh. The two men got to their feet, and Bull held out his arms for them to take. Maryn waved to Cullen as the trio walked back to the Herald’s Rest. He waved back awkwardly, and she sighed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

“He did what?” Varric’s jaw dropped.

“I know, it was awful.” Dorian shook his head, Maryn groaned. He patted her hand. “Cut through it with his sword like butter. Our fearless leader, of course, handled it gracefully and just kept going.”

“He didn’t do it on purpose, guys,” she protested.

“Well of course he didn’t.” Varric shrugged. “But I don’t think you have to worry about looking bad. Now quit fretting and enjoy your lunch.”

Dorian looked over towards the door and straightened up. “Don’t look now but Cassandra’s here and doesn’t look happy.”

“Shit,” Maryn whispered. She looked up as Cassandra walked up to them.

“Inquisitor. I apologize. May I speak with you?”

“Of course.” She smiled and continued to pick through her bowl of fruit.

“I was thinking in private.”

“Does it need to be in private? I trust everyone here. Is it about the staff business?”

“Yes, it is.” Cassandra wrinkled her nose. “It has come to my attention that Commander Cullen destroyed your staff during a demonstration despite you making it clear that you would not harm him. Is this true?”

“Maker’s balls, why is this such a big deal? I’m sure it was just an in the moment mistake and I really wish everyone would stop focusing on it.”

“I just wanted to make sure that I had the correct information. I will talk to him about this.” Cassandra sighed and left them to their lunch. Maryn turned to face her friends. They looked at each other and Dorian nodded. She looked at them suspiciously.

“Alright. We were going to wait to do this, but let’s go, Bring your fruit, we have something for you.” Bull smiled. “It’s not quite ready but close enough.”

They walked her out of the Herald’s Rest and across the courtyard to the steps up to the main hall. Once inside, they walked over to the door leading to Josephine’s office and the war room, but detoured to the left immediately inside. Maryn had known the stairs were there but had honestly never explored, so she was stunned when she saw the spacious room at the bottom.

“That door is the kitchen, BUT behind this door….” Dorian opened a door to reveal a small library. Her eyes widened and she walked into the room. There was a large desk and comfortable chair, and the shelves were lined with books.

“This was all here?” She smiled.

“Yep. We had to clean it up a bit, and you can see it still needs some work….” Bull was clearly proud of himself.

“This is amazing. This is so perfect.” She hugged each one of them. “I think I’ll hide in here until this all blows over. You guys are the best friends ever.”


	5. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peace is made

“Lady Maryn?” Johana reached over and patted Maryn’s arm. “My lady, there is a gift for you.”

Maryn groaned and rolled over in bed. She cracked an eye open. “A gift?”

“Yes. I put it on your desk, ma’am. Do you want me to bring it to you?”

“That would be fantastic.” She opened her other eye and sat up. “Does it say who it’s from?”

“There is a note with it. I didn’t read it.” Johana walked over to her desk. Maryn raised an eyebrow when she saw the gift- a staff. Johana brought the note over to her. Maryn took it and unfolded it slowly. She didn’t recognize the handwriting.

‘Inquisitor,

You don’t need a staff but you should have one.

-a friend.’

“No name” Maryn crooned. She looked at Johana. “You have no idea who left it?”

Johana giggled and shook her head. “Maybe you have an admirer?”

Maryn gestured for her to bring her the staff, which she did. She put it on the bed gently. Maryn gawked at it- it looked…. top heavy. It was topped with what looked like a flaming orb half the size of her head that started glowing like fire when she touched it. The grip below it was a grid of bronze textured leather that felt like scales when she ran her fingers over it. “We should go into the courtyard and see who reacts when they see it. What do you think?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“I think we should go find who to thank.” Maryn smiled. Johana nodded.

“Your armor or one of your daily outfits, ma’am?” 

“Armor. I actually do have to go to the Hinterlands today. Send word to Dorian, Varric, and Iron Bull that they’ll be joining me, also.”

Once outfitted, Maryn grabbed the staff and walked down the steps to the main hall. Workers were repairing the brick on the wall on one side, and it was looking so much better. She waved at them. She gestured for Varric to follow her as she passed him. 

“Nice staff. Curly send it to you?”

“Not his handwriting so I doubt it.”

“Are we about to show it off?”

“Yep.”

“Good.” Varric grinned. They walked out into the sunlight of the courtyard. Sun glinted off of the orb topping the staff and even Varric was in awe. Maryn walked carefully and slowly, looking around to see if anyone reacted. Aside from the usual salute, no one even really looked up at them. “You sure it’s not Curly?”

“Yes. I’ve seen his handwriting a thousand times. This is way neater.” She screwed up her face and looked down at him. “It wasn’t you, was it?”

“I wish I could take the credit but it wasn’t me. Let me see the note.” She pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to him. He stared at it for a few seconds and looked up at her. “You’re not going to believe this, but I do know the handwriting.”

“Oh? Who is it from?” She lit up. 

“Him.” Varric titled his head and pointed behind her. She spun around, excited, and was stunned to see who he meant.

It was Bull, leaning up against the wall of the Herald’s Rest. He grinned at her. She froze. “I thought the qunari don’t trust mages.”

“They don’t. They put collars on them and sew their mouths shut.”

“What?” She looked down at him in horror.

“Yeah it’s a whole thing. Hawke and I had some dealings with them in Kirkwall.”

“But…” She turned back to look at Bull. “So why would he…. This doesn’t make sense.”

“Don’t ask me. That’s just what I’ve seen. Maybe he thinks you’re special though.” Varric kept walking towards Bull, leaving a stunned Maryn still frozen in place. She shook herself out of it as Dorian walked up behind her.

“Nice staff, Inquisitor. Dagna make it for you?”

“I don’t know. Varric says Bull gave it to me.”

“Uhh…” Dorian looked at her, skeptical. “Don’t you know what the qunari…”

“Yes, Varric filled me in.”

“Well, then, it looks like someone’s special.” He continued walking, crossing the courtyard to join Varric and Bull. She looked around, still rather confused by the situation. She felt eyes on her and glanced back at Bull. He was staring back at her, with a different expression than she was used to. She shifted slightly, which she was sure he picked up on, and tried to ignore the blush creeping up her face.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Cullen stared down at the ornate box on the desk in front of him. He hadn’t used lyrium in years, but his defeat to Maryn the week before had brought back the nagging doubt that he wasn’t at his best. Not that lyrium would fix that, but the thought had been tormenting him. He heard familiar footsteps approaching and he exhaled slowly to relax. He looked up as Maryn walked in. She did a double-take at the sight of the box.

“Um… lyrium? I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“Oh no, it’s not what you think. I actually haven’t used it in years. I have Cassandra monitoring me.”

“What do you mean?”

“If at any time she feels like my ability to lead is compromised, she’s… to relieve me of duty.”

“I respect that.” Maryn smiled sadly. “That’s very noble of you.”

“If you say so. It doesn’t feel noble.”

“This isn’t about the training exercise is it?” She asked gently. “If it is I’m sorry.”

“Inquisitor, it’s…” His eyes met hers and he faltered. “A little. Please don’t take it personally or be upset..”

“I’m not upset.” She put up both hands. “Feelings are weird.”

“What do you think I should do?”

“Oh I…” Her eyes widened. “I cannot make that decision for you.”

“No, but your input would still be appreciated.”

“I think in the long run, it would be better if you didn’t use it. You seem perfectly capable without it, and the silly incident in the training yard was just that.” She smiled softly at him. “I’m just one person, and I need my team at their best. Lyrium isn’t your best.”

“If you still have confidence in me, then I’ll have to put my faith in that.”

“And the same for me.”


	6. Gossip

Dorian poured himself a second glass of wine and stared at the one waiting for Maryn. She’d just come back from Val Royeaux for some business with Josephine and she looked…. haggered, for lack of a better term.

Hopefully she didn’t mind him setting up camp in her quarters.

He swirled the wine in his glass and sighed impatiently. About ten minutes later, he heard the downstairs door slam and heavy footsteps as she ran up them two at a time. She froze, out of breath, at the top when she saw him.

“Dorian, what are you doing in here?”

“I brought you wine, darling. You look like you need it.”

“That was very thoughtful of you but you know I have to change, right?”

“I’m not stopping you.” He smiled thinly.

“Fine, whatever.” She shook her head and stripped out of her armor clumsily. “So apparently some family took out an assassination contract on Josephine’s family like… over a hundred years ago.”

“That’s some dedication if people are still trying to uphold it..” He took a large gulp of wine out of his glass as she crossed the room to her wardrobe. She fished out two outfits and faced him.

“Brown or red?” She held each one in front of her.

“You and I both know that the red will catch the eye of some dashing young lad so you can finally get laid and stop being so uptight.” He smirked and raised an eyebrow. 

“That’s not what I asked.”

“Isn’t it?”

“I can’t with you sometimes. Is that wine for me?” She pointed at the second goblet on the table. He gestured for her to take it. She fumbled the red coat on and pulled on her favorite leggings. She scurried over to the table. He handed her her wine and grinned. 

“So, I need details. Sit, relax.” Dorian patted her chair, and she sat.

“Details of what? I mean we don’t know a whole lot about the family that took out the contract. Josephine thinks that we can find the remaining distant family and elevate them and see if they will cancel the contract, but Leliana of course just thinks we should send assassins to where the contracts are stored and have them destroy the contract. Personally, I agree with Leliana.”

“Not that. I want to know what happened with the staff business.”

“What staff business? Cullen broke my staff and Bull got me a replacement.”

“Yes we all know that. I want to know why our resident qunari felt the need to replace your staff when you are perfectly capable of commissioning one yourself.”

“I don’t know. Maybe ask him since he’s the one that did it?”

"Oh, tsk. That’s boring.” He shook his head. “You should still visit him when you get a chance, then. I’m sure he’ll have no problem fixing you up.”

“What does that have to do with a new staff?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Double entendre aside,” he said as he poured himself more wine and offered to pour her some. She nodded as a smile slowly spread across her face. “It’s obvious he’s watching you.”

“What are you even talking about? If anything, he’s been watching you.” She slowly sipped her wine.

“It’s hard not to.” He grinned. “Obviously, I never told you any of this or I’ll never be trustworthy again.”

“Of course. How could I ever betray you?” She stared at him over the rim of the goblets. “Spill.”

“I overheard him speaking with Sera and their… shared interests.”

“You mean tits.”

“Not exclusively!” He pretended to be offended. “So I of course start teasing him and he proceeds to list off a number of notable qualities in someone who’s caught his eye, like fit arms and muscular legs, etc, during which he looks me dead in the eye- and says, I shit you not, ‘knows how to handle a staff’! As he waggled his eyebrows.”

“I’m pretty sure he’s talking about you,” she said.

“I’m not a redhead, my dear.”

Maryn spat out some of her wine. Choking back a laugh, she noticed a rug catch flame in the corner of her eye. She extinguished it with a snap of her fingers as Dorian burst into a hearty laugh. She shook her head and reminded herself to have a chat with Bull later. “So you think all these comments are about me?”

“Of course. Who else would they be about?” 

“I don’t think he’s talking about me.” She laughed. “Minette, the new barmaid, is a redhead.”

“Who doesn’t use a staff.”

“What? I’m sure that’s not a literal attractive quality. You know how he is.”

“Fine. If you won’t believe me I can’t make you.” He rolled her eyes. “Well if you won’t visit him, what about our dear commander?”

“Cullen? Eeesh. No, he and I are strictly friends. We both spent considerable time in Circles and it’s been nice to have someone around who kind of gets it. Besides, let’s be honest. That man is all about his work and the Inquisition. His inner former templar will probably kick in the minute a gal undoes the first button, and he’ll run screaming for the hills.”

“I’m so glad you have so much confidence in him, Maryn.”

“I’m just keeping it realistic for you since you seem determined to get someone in my pants.”

“Listen. I am your friend. I am concerned for your well-being.”

“Shut up and pour me more wine.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Maryn glided across the courtyard and into the Herald’s Rest. Bull was in his usual spot, though today his seat was decorated with the new barmaid, Minette. She walked over and sat next to Bull wordlessly. She paused a moment, then turned her head to look at Minette, who hadn’t moved. She silently raised an eyebrow and darted her eyes towards the bar and back. Bull groaned.

“That’s noble for ‘move’ if you were wondering.” He pointed to the bar. Minette rolled her eyes and reluctantly slid off the arm of the chair. In a flash, Maryn was on her feet and in front of her. She stood a good four inches taller than Minette, and glared down at her with the beginning of a smirk creeping over her face.

“I’m sorry, is there a problem?” Her voice was level and cold.

“I’m just spending a minute with The Iron Bull,” she smiled slowly.

“Yes, Iron Bull is lovely. You can spend time with him later.”

“It’s just a few minutes.” She shrugged. Bull groaned, shaking his head.

“Do you know to whom you’re speaking right now?” Maryn stepped closer to her.

“No, why? What are you, one of the Chargers? You have a bit of a shite attitude whoever you are.”

“Minette, this is Lady Trevelyan. You know, the Inquisitor. Herald of Andraste. Your boss. Pick one.” 

Minette’s face turned white and her jaw dropped. Maryn crossed her arms. “I’m sure there is plenty of work you could be doing right now instead of trying to remove your foot from your mouth.”

Minette scurried off, embarrassed, as Maryn sat back down. She sighed and looked Bull in the eye. “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t even worry about it.” He grinned. “How’s the staff working out for you?”

“...Fine? You’ve seen me using it firsthand.”

“Yeah but just because you’re using it doesn't mean it’s working well for you.”

“It’s working great.” She smiled. “Varric says you’re the one who commissioned it? Or at least that it was your handwriting?”

“Guilty.” He raised his hands. “Think of it as a thank you for the epic showdown you had with the commander. I’ll be laughing about that for weeks.”

Maryn laughed, but part of her was annoyed that the gift had really been a joke. Not like she’d expected it to be some sort of heartfelt gesture, honestly, but feeling like part of a joke was a little sad. Of course he picked up on it and tilted his head. “Hey that sounded bad, I’m sorry.”

“What? Oh, no, I agree. That was definitely one to remember!” She forced a grin that she could tell he didn’t buy for a second. He left it alone, though. “I was nervous while we were sparring, to be honest. I was terrified I’d trip over myself or something in front of all of the recruits. Accidentally set someone on fire or something. That’d be a hell of a story.”

“Well, at least you didn’t do that.” He smiled down at her. They sat in silence for a moment, Maryn examining her fingers and fiddling with her sleeves. When she looked back up at him, she felt her cheeks starting to burn. 

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“The staff. It’s beautiful.”

“So are… uh, glad you like it.” He nodded when she reached out and squeezed his arm. She grinned and slid out of her seat, practically bouncing across the Herald’s Rest and disappearing out into the courtyard. Krem shot him a shit-eating grin and sidled up to him. 

“That was real smooth, Chief.”

“What?’

“Oh come on. Everyone can tell you’re sweet on her.”

“I’m not, though. She’s definitely nice to look at but that’s different from being sweet on her.”

“You think Dorian’s attractive and you haven’t gotten him a new staff.”

“Because his didn’t get destroyed in front of half of the Inquisition.”

“If you say so, Chief.”


	7. Chopin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryn realizes she'll never not be a mage to some people

Maryn couldn’t sleep. She stared up at the ornate detail of her ceiling and sighed impatiently. She sat upright, scowling. She slid out of bed, grabbed her favorite silk robe, and padded down the stairs to the main hall. 

She slipped out of the main hall and off into the wing of Skyhold where Hawke’s room was located. She looked around quickly before quietly rapping on Hawke’s door. She heard some murmurs from inside, and Hawke opened the door a moment later. She waved for Maryn to come in while she grabbed her own robe. It was obvious that Hawke hadn’t been able to sleep either, though Fenris was snoring, his arm draped over what looked like a giant plush mabari. Hawke put her finger to her lips and gestured for Maryn to walk out with her. Giggling, they walked out to the battlements.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Cullen rolled over and groaned. He couldn’t even get comfortable, much less sleep. Frustrated, he fumbled for his robe and walked over to his window. He looked down at Skyhold and two figures in particular caught his attention. Squinting, he realized that they were Hawke and the Inquisitor. 

He was still uneasy at Hawke’s presence at Skyhold, if he had to be honest. Wherever Hawke went, trouble seemed to follow. Add to that that Varric had been part of this all along, and now Fenris was in Skyhold as well…. Well, he couldn’t judge any of them. After all, they were here for the same reason he was, and he certainly was no stranger to trouble. He watched the two women strolling along the battlements and it struck him that out of anyone here, Hawke probably knew what Maryn was going through better than anyone else despite his experience in a Circle. He watched them off and on for about half an hour, then he noticed Hawke waving and turning away from Maryn. Once she was alone, Cullen noticed Maryn making unusual arm movements. He leaned over to try to get a better look and was surprised to see a glowing figure of a dog. She continued along the battlements to a set of stairs, her glowing companion leaping excitedly around her.

Unable to resist being nosy, he headed down the ladder into his office. Stepping outside, he saw Maryn heading out along the bridge leading out of Skyhold. Worried, he followed her at a considerable difference. She walked slowly, her canine companion wagging its tail and bouncing excitedly. Cullen really hoped this wasn’t about to go badly. When he reached the end of the bridge, he stayed tucked against the wall to hide. Maryn had started a fire and was seated on a small rock. She was making small snowballs and tossing them for her ghostly friend to fetch. It of course couldn’t pick them up but seemed more than happy to run between her and them and back to her. Cullen leaned out to try to figure out if it was an illusion, a spirit, or, he hoped not, some form of demon. She was facing away from him and was silent. The ‘dog’ never acknowledged his existence, just continuing to bound about and bark soundlessly. He watched for a few minutes, then saw Maryn look slightly to the side- and then the little dog spirit sat down in front of her and slowly faded away. He realized that there was no way she didn’t know he was there. He sheepishly turned and crossed back over the bridge, embarrassed that he could have thought this was anything more than a coping mechanism. He looked back when he was about halfway across, and he didn’t see that the fire or canine friend had returned.

He climbed the stairs to his office. He was suddenly very tired, and was not looking forward to tomorrow, and he doubted Cassandra would accept any of this as a reason for a sick day.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Dorian joined Maryn for a late breakfast in the library that had been fixed up for her. She was half asleep, head propped up on her arm on her desk. Dorian shook his head in amusement.

“A late night, was it?” He snickered. “To whom do I owe the honor of getting to witness this mess at breakfast?”

“I was up late and went for a walk with Hawke.”

“I’m supposed to believe this is from a walk?”

“I’m sorry, do we have to talk about this right now?” She snapped. Dorian raised an eyebrow.

“Of course not. It’s just going to lead to more questions later, though.”

“Oh for fucks sake.” Maryn dropped her fork on her desk. Dorian was mildly startled. “After Hawke went back to her room, I went for a walk on my own. I caught Rutherford following me like some sort of Templar hunting a rogue mage.”

“Oh dear….” Dorian’s eyes widened.

“I don’t know what I was thinking. I saw us as friends but of course he’ll never see me as anything more than just another mage. Just one with a fancy title,” she spat. She balled her hands tightly into fists and growled. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t snap at you.”

“Oh I could never be mad at you, Maryn.” He winked at her, rewarding him with a slight smile. “Tell me though- how long are you going to stay mad at our commander?”

“Don’t know and don’t care right this minute.” She scowled.

“That’s more than a fair statement.” Dorian grinned. “You know, I still think that a visit to our resident Qunari friend would be good for you.”

“You know what?” Maryn grinned. “You’re right.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

“So let me make sure I understand this, Boss.” Bull rubbed his forehead.

“Okay.”

“You went out for a walk with Hawke. Hawke goes back to her room. Fenris sleeps with a stuffed animal.”

“That’s irrelevant…”

“You continued to walk with a ghost dog…”

“That was clearly benevolent, not a demon.” Maryn jabbed her finger into his arm. “So don’t you start with me. I know what qunari do to mages.”

“I would at least buy you dinner first.” He winked at her and chuckled at the red that spread over her face. “Anyway so Cullen decides it would be a good idea to follow you and your ghost dog BY HIMSELF thinking that this is somehow a threat.”

“Correct.”

“Okay I gotta ask, though.”

“Ask what?”

“What’s the significance of the dog?” Bull’s voice softened and he tilted his head. “This is about more than just some walk.”

“He was my dog, Chopin. Before I had to go to the circle. I couldn’t take him with me, of course. And it’s not really him that I walk with. Just how I remember him. He can’t pick up anything, or lick or bite anyone. But when I have a bad day, I make a little pretend Chopin just to be able to deal for a little while. I was foolish to do it in the open this time.”

“It wasn’t foolish. Ill-advised at worst. But nothing worth getting followed like a criminal over.” He patted her hand. “Hey. Take the rest of the day for you. We’ll still get everything done, I promise.”

They walked out of the Herald’s Rest together. When they got to the steps leading up to the main hall, she went up the stairs but he doubled back and went up the stairs leading to the battlements. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say to Cullen, but he knew he needed to say something. And Cullen didn’t seem the slightest bit surprised to see him walk into his office. He dropped a stack of reports on his desk and crossed his arms.

“Did the Inquisitor send you?” He crossed his arms.

“No. She doesn’t even know I’m here.”

“Ah.” Cullen shifted awkwardly. “Is this about….?”

“Do you have a problem with the Inquisitor?” Bull raised an eyebrow. “Namely the fact that she’s a mage?”

“No, of course not…”

“First you break her staff during a training exercise in front of new recruits, then you feel the need to follow her like she's some sort of criminal apostate- what’s next?”

“I didn’t mean for either of those to-”

“Stop.” Bull held up his hand. “Listen, I got Red to tell me a few things. Sounds like you’ve seen some shit. I know the feeling. I don’t have a great history with mages myself. But you gotta trust her like she’s trusting you. None of this sneaking after her at night bullshit. If you want to know about her childhood dog that she’s using as a coping mechanism, just ask.”

“Wait, her childhood dog? What?”

“Yep. The thing you stalked her out of Skyhold for last night was just a memory of a pet. Not some demon or spirit or whatever. And you’re not gonna get out of this one as easily as the staff, which you’re welcome for, by the way. And don’t even think about getting her a dog.”

“So what do I do?”

“How should I know? I can’t have all the answers for you. You’re gonna have to figure this stuff out if you want a continued friendship.” Bull shrugged. “I will say, however, that you’re only gonna have so many chances with this one, and you’re running out. And I’m not intervening anymore.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Maryn scowled at everyone on the way into Skyhold. The mess at Crestwood had left all four of them in a foul mood- she’d gone with Varric, Dorian, and Bull. Even Varric didn’t have any funny quips at this point. They all split off, wordlessly, and Maryn made a beeline for her own quarters. She hurried past the visitors in the main hall, and pretended not to see that Josie was trying to get her attention. She barged up the stairs to her room, shedding armor pieces along the way. She wasn’t entirely upset that Johana wasn’t lurking when she got there. She shed the rest of her armor and changed into soft pajamas. Scowling again, she turned to get into bed. She saw something lying next to her pillows and pulled aside a curtain. 

A plush dog about the length of her arm was sitting there. It had a small metal tag on its collar with “Chopin” engraved on it. Tearing up, she picked up the note next to it, expecting it to be from Dorian. Instead, different familiar handwriting greeted her- Bull’s. All it said was “Chopin.”

She picked up the plush dog and squeezed him to her chest. At least tonight she knew she’d sleep.


	8. The Mage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really difficult chapter to rewrite. It worked so perfectly with a different romance so parts of it might seem a little disjointed. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“You’re still mad at him, aren’t you?” Varric sounded amused. He and Maryn were sitting in front of the campfire.

“Andraste’s tits, can I catch a break with anyone?” Maryn savagely bit a chunk of meat off of her skewer. Dorian chortled. “And I’m not mad. More like annoyed.”

“Varric, you’re a friend of the Champion of Kirkwall, are you not?” Dorian raised an eyebrow and his lips curled into a sarcastic smile.

“Yes, I am. And what of it?”

“What is your opinion of our fine commander in your time in Kirkwall?” Dorian looked Maryn square in the eye.

“For fucks sake, Dorian….”

“Listen. My only experience with Curly before all this is him letting Hawke and Fenris escape Kirkwall after they helped him dispose of Knight-Commander Meredith. The man takes his duty seriously and is fair-minded.” Varric looked between Dorian and Maryn. Maryn just rolled her eyes.

“So you’d say he’s fair when it comes to mages, then?” Dorian winked. Maryn’s temper exploded and she jumped to her feet. She snatched up the blanket that had been covering her legs and stormed off. She trudged down the hill where their camp was perched. Wrapping the blanket around her, she headed towards the water. A slight breeze kicked up, sending a chill through her. She instantly regretted not bringing her food with her. When she heard the sound of footsteps behind her, she readied herself for whichever companion was about to lecture her.

Surprisingly, it was Cassandra. She stood next to Maryn and looked out over the water.

“It’s a lovely night. I wish it were not so cold, but the water is beautiful. It makes you feel small, though.” She sighed. Maryn looked sideways at her.

“I guess so.”

“But you are used to feeling small, aren’t you?” She asked. “And alone.”

“I guess you could say that, too.” She pulled the blanket even tighter.

“You and Hawke have become good friends, yes?”

“I’m not sure that we’re good friends. That’s Varric’s job.” Maryn exhaled loudly. “But Hawke is a mage put through near destruction and loss, scooped up by a mysterious woman and suddenly everyone’s hero that has to fix everyone’s problems and save the world. I’d say there are a few similarities.”

“I know I'm not the first one to point this out, but you know a few people who lived through the events of Kirkwall…” Cassandra cleared her voice gently. “And even one who went through the fifth Blight.”

“I should have expected you to talk to me about this.”

“He didn’t ask me to, if that is what you’re wondering. I don’t think he even knows that I know something is wrong.” 

“A bigger deal is being made out of this than is necessary.”

“Possibly. This is one of your advisors, however, and you need to be able to trust all of us without question.”

“I’m never going to have any semblance of privacy am I?”

“I only know because he has been… distracted in meetings. He gets flustered when your name is mentioned. And you have been going out of your way to avoid him.”

“I didn’t realize I was obligated to spend a certain amount of time with him every day.” Maryn furrowed her brow. “I’ve just been spending a lot of time with Dorian.”

“Perhaps that is true, and I am only seeing it the way I expect it to be.” Cassandra stifled a smile.

“I just can’t help but feel like there is entirely too much focus on this. Can we please focus on Corypheus?”

“You are right, of course.”

“Do we know any more about Samson?”

“I think that Cullen has a lead. He hasn’t spoken to me about it at length.”

“Well I think it’s time to look into it. If we can weaken or eliminate Samson, we just might have a real shot at this.” Maryn looked over at her. “But for now, I’d like a moment alone, if that’s alright.”

“Of course.” Cassandra gracefully backed away from her. Maryn turned her attention solely to the water. They needed to be focusing on Corypheus and his archdemon, not whether or not she was being friendly enough to the people who worked for her. Frustrated, she turned around towards camp, heading back to apologize to her friends.

When she got back to the camp, it looked as though everyone had tucked in for the night. She walked over to Dorian’s tent and scratched on the tent flap. “Dorian?”

“Come in, darling.” She heard the undeniable clinking of a wine glass inside. She grinned and ducked into the tent. Dorian had a glass waiting for her and he patted a cushion for her to sit.

“This is how you camp out when we travel?”

“Indeed. It gets so cold here in the south. I don’t know how any of you stand it.”

“You get used to it. And learn how to layer.”

“Makes sense I suppose. Now how can Dorian help the Inquisitor?”

“I… I don’t know.” She sat on the cushion. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Well I certainly can’t tell you everything to do. Is it anything specific?” Dorian raised an eyebrow. 

“Why….” Suddenly overwhelmed, tears started streaming down her face. Dorian was startled for a brief moment, then wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him. “What the fuck am I supposed to do? With any of this? I didn’t even want to be at the Conclave. And now I have people treating me like I’m some sort of holy whatever.”

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, you know. You’re the fucking Inquisitor. You’re not obligated to be friends with any of us, especially one who makes you feel like being a mage is a bad thing. If you want to ride half the recruits in Skyhold, you can do that. If you want to stick to the Kirkwall brothels, you can do that. If you don’t want anyone to touch you with a ten foot pole, you can do that.”

“I don’t really want to go to the Kirkwall brothels.” She rolled her eyes. “Sex has nothing to do with this.”

“I’m just using them as examples, silly”

“I know.”

“But if you feel the need to go a different way than you’ve been headed, that’s okay too. I can’t tell you that.” Dorian pointed to the bedroll. “And you can decide this later. Sleep first.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

By the time they reached Skyhold, Maryn was exhausted. As usual, a small crowd had gathered to greet them. Maryn waved and smiled at all of them. When they reached the steps leading up to the upper courtyard and the main hall, she slid off the horse, handed off the reins to a stable hand, and slipped up the stairs and into the main hall. She saw Mother Giselle walking toward her and quickened her steps and disappeared through the door leading to her quarters.

When she got to the top of the stairs in her room, she quickly shed out of her armor, throwing pieces down randomly- she would worry about it later. She was briefly concerned when she heard footsteps on the stairs behind her but it was only Dorian.

She didn’t know how Dorian knew she needed to unwind but, sure enough, there he was with his usual bottle of Tevinter red. She walked out of the back room where the tub was and stopped when she saw him. “Dorian, do you ever knock?”

“I did. You didn’t hear me.”

“I did not.” 

“Well, I’m here now and I brought wine and snacks.” He pointed to a small tray of crackers, fruit, and cheese.

“You mean you’re here for gossip.”

“Of course, but I’m not going to show up for it unannounced AND empty-handed.” He waggled his eyebrows at her.

“Alright, my love, what do you want to know?” She rolled her eyes as she stuffed a cracker into her mouth.”

“Sooooo….” He planted his head on his hands on the table. “I heard you got another mystery gift..”

“Ugh, Dorian, please.”

“What? I’m just wondering how you managed it.”

“Managed what?.”

“What? Maryn, we talked about this.”

“Talked about what?.”

“About our resident qunari buying you gifts” Dorian winked at her.

“Oh you’re terrible. Why do I keep you around?” She shuddered. “He’s just being kind.”

“I’m sorry… does the Iron Bull strike you as someone who gives out gifts willy nilly?” He raised an eye. “I’m going to call bullshit, no pun intended.”

“Alright so what do YOU think it is?”

“I think our friend is a smitten kitten.”

“.... What?” 

“Indeed!’ He grinned. “You have a fearsome qunari warrior following you around like a puppy and buying you gifts.”

“He is not following me around.”

“You keep bringing him along so really he is.”

“But…” 

“Come on, let’s go downstairs and I’ll show you.”


	9. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's got eyes for Maryn!

Maryn had managed to crowd most of her companions at one table in the dining room. Vivienne had declined, as expected, but because she had an appointment with someone who did something… she’d already forgotten who and what. Josie also had an appointment with some noble who needed to be charmed or placated or both. Cole was…. Somewhere. 

Dorian and Bull sat on either side of her. Sera was on the other side of Bull, poking him and snickering for most of the meal. Varric was on the other side of her. Solas was (reluctantly) next to Dorian, then Cassandra, then a very uncomfortable-looking Blackwall.

“Varric,” Maryn said. “Do you know whether or not Hawke is joining us?”

“She said she would be here. I’m not sure where she is.”

“I’m right here, Varric.” Hawke stuck her head into the room and stuck out her tongue. She walked in, with Fenris silently tagging along. 

“Ah! The fabled Champion of Kirkwall!” Dorian piped up. He looked at Maryn. “You do have the most interesting friends.”

“You don’t say.” She smiled apprehensively. Varric snorted. 

“Oh it’s the broody one again!” Sera piped up. Fenris was unamused. Bull elbowed her in the side and she yelped. “What? I’m just saying.”

Hawke and Fenris sat next to Varric. The group went back to chit chatting in small subgroups. After a bit, Maryn noticed Dorian trying to subtly study Fenris. Unfortunately, Fenris also noted. 

“Can I help you with something?” He asked impatiently. Hawke set down her fork hesitantly. Maryn looked at Dorian nervously.

“I’m sorry old chap, you just look very familiar. I apologize.” Dorian smiled genuinely. He looked at Hawke and the smile fell. “I’m sorry, I did something wrong, didn’t I? I was never very good at this sort of thing.”

“Fenris used to live in Tevinter.” Hawke said bluntly.

“Oh! Where? I’m originally from Qarinus but studied in Minrathous.” He chuckled. Maryn gently put her hand firmly over his. “Got kicked out of a few schools there. Wound up in Asariel. Back to Qarinus. Fled House Pavus to Redcliffe to try to stop a crazed Tevinter Magister and wound up at Haven just in time for Maryn here to drop half a mountain on an ancient Tevinter magister-turned-darkspawn. And now I’m here.”

Dorian looked down as Maryn started to squeeze his hand so hard that her knuckles started to turn white. He looked back up at their guests. “Ah but here I am talking too much about myself. I have been told I’m very good at that.”

“Castellum Tenebris.” Maryn could tell Fenris was trying to stay calm. She patted Dorian’s hand. Dorian did not take the hint.

“Ah! My family had a friend there. I can’t remember the man’s name to save my life, though…”

“Let me guess. Danarius?”

“Yes! That’s it.” Dorian forcefully contorted his face into the ugliest sneer Maryn had ever seen so intensely that it startled her. “I haven’t heard that name in years and I could go even longer without hearing it again. From what I heard, he was a firm supporter of my father’s attempts at ‘fixing’ me for his fucking legacy. Even gave him advice on how to do it.”

Dorian flared his nostrils and exhaled heavily. He noticed the rest of the table was silent and staring at him. Maryn had lessened the pressure on his hand. Bull was staring at him with his mouth half open.

“That sounds like him,” Fenris said coolly. He vaguely gestured to his arm. Dorian was confused for a moment. Maryn watched understanding slowly creep across his face and turn into horror. Relieved that there wasn’t about to be an explosion, Maryn exhaled in relief and leaned back into her seat. The group returned to their chit-chatting.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Dammit.” Cullen rushed out of his office. Maryn had invited him to dinner with the others that night and he was now late because he’d been bogged down with reports. He was pretty sure the invite was supposed to be some sort of olive branch. He slowed his pace as he approached the dining room. He straightened the fur of his armor and calmly walked in, ducking his head and waving to the room. Sera waved enthusiastically. He tried not to react to the fact that Hawke and Fenris had joined the party. as he sank into a chair at the end of the table a few moments before Meena (finally) came in with dinner with the aid of the other kitchen staff. Maryn was clearly delighted that the plate put in front of her was Meena’s roast chicken and potatoes. Dorian and Bull got roast pork plates, and the rest of the table received a variety of other dishes. 

Most of dinner went by about as seamlessly as anything with this group could. Maryn’s nobility made socializing in a situation like this effortless for her. She somehow knew how to jump between conversations effortlessly without making anyone feel like they were getting left out. Of course, Cullen couldn’t help but notice one person was definitely more interested in her attention than the others at the table- Bull kept his gaze on her nearly the entire meal aside from a brief glimpse here or there.

Johana walked in with some papers in her hand and a look of concern on her face. She stood next to Maryn nervously, who took the papers from her. She affectionately patted her hand in thanks. Johana forced a smile. “The top one is a letter from the Bolerons. The second is notes from Leliana.”

“What? The Bolerons? What for?” Maryn put down Leliana’s note and anxiously scanned the two page letter from the Bolerons. She definitely did not like what she saw. She picked up Leliana’s note and read it almost as quickly. Anger flashed across her face as she jumped to her feet with both hands over her eyes. She dropped her hands after a moment, looked over at Dorian, and shoved the letters at him. He read all of the material, and looked just as unhappy at its completion. He nodded to Maryn. They both stood abruptly. Maryn glanced over at Varric, then Bull. “You, too. We need to talk.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

“So let me get this straight,” Bull rubbed his temples. The four of them were hiding in her quarters. “One of the families that you were potentially supposed to marry into is now reattempting an engagement?”

“Yes. And Leliana’s people, while looking into something else, noticed a household member of a known Venatori coming and going from their main residence.”

“A slave. It was one of his slaves.” Varric wrinkled his nose. “I’d be anything it was one of his slaves.

“We don’t know for sure that anything is going on, though,” Dorian said. “Though I admit that is very suspicious. Why not go himself, why send a slave instead?”

“So that if whatever they have planned gets out, it’s the slave that gets killed, not the magister.” Bull rolled his eyes in disgust.

“What do you know about this Tiberius Viator?” Maryn’s anxiety was starting to show on her face.

“Unfortunately, not much. I know more of his father, Gaius, who is actually a pretty stand-up character from my experience. He is one of the more radical magisters in a way- he is outwardly kind to his slaves, making sure they are in good health and well-fed.”

“A Vint magister cannot have slaves and say he’s good to them…..” Maryn narrowed her eyes. “They’re still slaves.”

“Normally, I would agree with you. But he genuinely is. He cares for family members if they have any. If they are sick, he makes sure they rest and has his own physician attend to them. You get the idea.” Dorian sighed. “Tiberius is rumored to have enough cruelty for both of them.”

“So what are the odds that this magister is plotting something with the Bolerons? What would the motivation be?” Bull tapped his thumbs together.

“Hear me out on this one,” Maryn said. “The letter for the Bolerons promises gold for the Inquisition. Ten thousand, to be specific, awarded upon the formal engagement of me to Alixandre. My guess is I go there, or they come here, and I’m met with whatever Venatori agents they’ve prepared to kill me. They then get to keep that gold, the boost in recognition that I was engaged to their son, and they have an ally they can flee to that will protect them if shit goes sideways with Corypheus.”

“That’s honestly my read on it too, boss.” Bull frowned. “How do you want to handle this?”

“Well, slaves and a Tevinter magister are involved, yes?” Maryn grinned. “We do happen to have someone in Skyhold who hunts magisters who participate in the slave trade….”

“Fenris?” Dorian’s eyes widened.

“Yes. Think about it. It’s one of maybe six things that make him happy, it keeps the Inquisition from having to get involved, you get the idea. Also, and i didn’t tell you this, Hawke is concerned that he will do something rash to protect her.” Maryn shrugged.

“I think it’s the best course of action, Boss.” Bull sighed and shifted his weight. “We have too much going on to worry about … whatever this mess qualifies as.”

“Dorian, I need you to give Leliana all the info you know about Tiberius or Gaius, alright?” Maryn sighed again. “Thank you all for helping with this. I think we should keep this as under wraps as possible. I just don’t need anyone else worrying unnecessarily.”

“Agreed,” Bull said. Dorian and Varricnodded.

“Alright, good talk.” She gestured towards the stairs.”I need a nap.”

Dorian. Varric, and Bull waved and headed out. Johana walked up as they were leaving, carrying a tray for tea. Maryn smiled at her. 

“Johana you must have been sent by the Maker, assuming he exists.” They walked over to her desk and Maryn sat. Johana prepped her tea as Maryn rubbed her forehead. “How is your mother doing?”

“She’s doing rather well. She got some pet chickens and has been spending most of her time between knitting goods and raising the chickens.”

“That sounds like an amazing idea for when I’m done with Corypheus. Assuming I live through it of course.”

“One thing at a time, ma’am.” Johana smiled. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Maryn walked out into the courtyard towards where Hawke and Fenris were standing. Fenris had been given the information about Tiberius and was chomping at the bit to go take care of the problem. As she walked up, Fenris wrapped his arms around Hawke. Maryn smiled at them.

“Fenris, I’m indebted to you for this. I don’t know how to thank you.”

“You don’t have to. Just watch out for Hawke while I’m gone.” He actually sort of smiled at her. He released Hawke and slowly turned for the main gate. Maryn stepped closer to Hawke and grabbed her hand. Hawke squeezed her hand and they watched him leave together.

“This never gets easier.” Hawke’s voice was barely over a whisper. As Fenris started over the bridge leading out of Skyhold, Maryn felt someone's gaze on her.

“How could it?” Maryn sounded sadder than she meant to. “You must worry about him terribly when he’s gone.”

“And he worries about me.” Hawke smiled and nodded in the direction of where the gaze was. “He’s crazy about you, you know. You should go talk to him.”

“Maybe later.” Maryn shivered. “Come, let’s go inside and warm up with some tea.”


	10. A Day in Skyhold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryn acknowledges needing to be well-rounded, and manages to pull one over on one of her least gullible friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I was stuck on this chapter for so long, and had to cut it short to make myself post it. Sorry for the abrupt end- don't worry, I'm putting it in another chapter!

“Good!” Cassandra beamed at her. “Now try again.”

Maryn groaned. She’d thought learning some other weapons would be useful and underestimated how hard Cass was going to work her. She was currently fumbling with a bow, trying to shoot the center of a number of targets spread out across the courtyard. She had asked Sera to help train her, but the elf’s sage advice to her was “just shoot and don’t miss.” So Cassandra had offered to help.

“Cassandra, we’ve been at this all morning.”

“We can switch weapons if you like.”

“Ugh, fine.” Maryn stretched. “What about daggers?”

Before she had time to react, Cassandra retrieved a set of practice daggers from a nearby rack and tossed them to her. Surprisingly, Maryn caught them easily, whirling around to face her. “Alright this is new.”

“It makes sense that you would be dexterous with them- it seems like similar movements to what you do with your staff.”

“Alright, we’ll see. What do you want me to do?”

Cassandra picked up her shield. “Hit me.”

“What?”

“Hit me.” She held her shield in front of her. “Without getting knocked down.”

A scout came running up, interrupting them. “Lady Cassandra, it’s urgent.”

“If it’s so urgent, you can say it in front of-” Cassandra trailed off when Maryn shook her head and signaled for her to stop. Cass rolled her eyes at her and walked off with the scout. She turned around, ready to walk off, and ran directly into the Iron Bull.

“Not so fast.” He grinned.

“I’ve been practicing for hours.” She pouted.

“Not with the daggers.”

“I’m not going to be able to walk if I do too much.”

“Fine.” He picked up a practice sword. “Land a hit, and I’ll let you walk off. If I knock you down, you have to train with me for the rest of the day.”

“This is going to be awful.” She popped her neck and crouched down. “But you’re on, Bull.”

She sprung into action, dipping around him and dodging the practice sword. She lost her footing slightly, sliding a little bit in soft dirt, and the practice sword came down hard on her shoulder. She spun away, annoyed, and glared at him. He roared with laughter. “Did you think I was going to take it easy on you?”

“Did you think I would take it easy on YOU?” She grinned. She watched him carefully, sizing him up and forming an attack plan. Bull tried to not let his amusement show but Maryn could read it clearly and took the challenge. Bull backed off a little, trying to entice her to attack. Fortunately for her, she’d seen him fight enough to know a little bit of what to expect, where he had no idea what to expect from a spunky little mage with daggers. Hopefully, anyway. She grinned and charged directly at him, faking a roll to the right but actually ducking over to the left, one dagger in front of her and one behind. She narrowly missed the practice sword and stepped a little closer to one of the practice dummies. This was going to be too easy. She bobbed about a bit. “Whatcha gonna do, The Iron Bull? It is THE Iron Bull right? With the article to make you sound like some sort of weapon, right?”

“Yeah.” He took a few steps closer to her, causing her to involuntarily step back. He grinned back at her and charged at her without warning. She stepped to the side, and when he made impact, she went back against the dummy, with the practice sword across her collar bone. She cackled and wrapped her arms around him, with the daggers touching behind him up against his back.

“Looks like I landed a hit and didn’t get knocked down.” She dropped the daggers and smirked up at him. “So I get to take the rest of the day off.”

“Did you just…”

“Trick you? Yes.” She glanced down at the practice sword still across her chest. “Are you going to move that or are you just going to keep me pinned to a practice dummy in front of half of the Inquisition?”

“I’m getting you back for this.”

“For what? The deal was fair and square. You were supposed to knock me down, I was supposed to land a hit. You did not knock me down, and I landed a hit.” She giggled.

“You little shit.” He lowered the practice sword and she slipped out from behind it. She winked at him, walking away from him towards Dorian, who’d just appeared in the courtyard from the kitchens. He stood still as she approached, looking between her and Bull behind her.

“Oh, now now. What did we do?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Cass was training me a bit.” She gestured for him to follow. “Come on I’m starving.”

“Alright but how did you do from Cassandra training you to our resident qunari looking like he wants to take you over his knee?”

“What?” She asked. “No, he’s irritated that I managed to trick him”

“You managed to TRICK the Iron Bull.” He looked incredibly skeptical.

“Yes. Now let’s grab some little sandwiches or something.” She bounced through the door of the kitchen as Dorian glanced back at Bull, who was most definitely watching them. Dorian gave him a little wave and ducked into the kitchen behind Maryn. 

“I’m sorry, I’m stuck on the fact that you tricked him.” He grabbed a bunch of grapes and some apples as she set to work making sandwiches while ignoring Meena’s screeching.

“He made a deal with me. Chicken or ham, my love?”

“What? Oh, ham.” He watched her zip around the kitchen. “What kind of deal?”

“Cass had to step away and he stepped in. Said if I landed a blow, I could quit for the day, and if he knocked me down, I would have to train more. I merely got into a position where I couldn’t be knocked down.”

“And..?”

“He pinned me to a training dummy but that’s not knocking me down. Then I landed a hit while he was distracted.” She grinned. “It’s a nice day outside, let’s make it a sort of picnic.”

Dorian followed her outside, shaking his head. “Seriously. The mighty qunari warrior bested by a mage not even using her magic”

“Yep.” She climbed up onto a low stone wall. “Shut up and eat. And give me some grapes.”

He reluctantly climbed up on the wall next to her, tossing her the bunch of grapes in exchange for the plate of sandwiches. He quickly scanned the courtyard. “On the bright side, he’s not out here staring at you.”

“What? He doesn’t stare at me.”

“You are awfully daft for such a smart girl.” He toyed with his mustache. 

“I am not!” She shouted in mock offense. She looked around. “See? No one staring.”

“He can’t stare at you every waking moment of every day.”

“You sure make it sound like it.” She stuck out her tongue before shoving half a sandwich in her mouth. “So. Anyone caught your eye recently?”

“Oh we’re not here to discuss me.”

“We are now.” She grinned. “Surely you’ve noticed someone.”

“I mean I’ve definitely looked but no one in particular has jumped out. Sometimes window shopping is the fun part.” He grinned as she almost choked on her food.

“‘Window shopping’? What the fuck is that?” She asked, confused.

“So you know how when we go to Val Royeaux and you look in the shop windows to look at clothes or furniture or whatnot? That’s window shopping.”

“Ah. In that case, there is a recruit that I won’t deny I’ve been watching. Great ass.” She smiled and pointed. “He’s actually out today- see, there, training with Cullen. The really dark hair, kinda tall.”

Dorian moved around a bit, craning his neck to see who she was pointing at and cooning in approval. “You have a good eye, my friend.”

“Yes. Yes I do.” She chuckled. “I’m not entirely sure what company he prefers to keep but judging by the way he looks at Cullen, I think it would be worth putting yourself in front of him.”

“Wait a minute. You’ve noticed him staring at Cullen but not the towering qunari who stares at you every chance he gets?”

“Because he doesn’t. But you should totally go see if Cullen would like some help from a mage when you finish your sandwich.” She winked. Dorian straightened up the front of his robes. 

“Actually, I don’t mind if I do. With my charm and dashingly good looks, we’ll figure this out quickly.” He launched himself off the rock enthusiastically, turning to face her and giving her an exaggerated bow. She giggled as he set off across the courtyard down to the part of the training yard. She watched as he approached Cullen, gesticulating wildly. Cullen nodded and clearly motioned that it was alright for Dorian to join them. Dorian discretely turned and gave her a thumbs up signal which sent her into a full blown cackle. She slid off the wall as she finished the last bit of her sandwich and popped the remaining few grapes in her mouth. Exhausted, she headed up the stairs into the main hall. She waved at Varric as she passed him, not really concerned whether he returned it or not. She nodded at a few Orlesian women huddled in a group about halfway into the hall, and shot a friendly smile at a Fereldan couple on the other side of the walkway. She tiptoed through the door leading into Josephine’s office.

“Josie, anything I need to look at?”

“There is a letter from Fenris regarding Tiberius. It appears as though the Bolerons have cut ties with the Viator family.”

“Alright but is the Viator family still alive?”

“I haven’t read the letter. It says that it is specifically for your eyes only, which I get the distinct feeling means the rest of us don’t need to know.”

“Oooh. Give it here.” She strode across the room and gladly took the letter. “I assume Leliana already read and resealed it.”

“It’s highly likely.” Josie forced a smile.

“Thank you, Josie.” Maryn unsealed the letter and walked out of the room slowly in the direction of her own quarters. She paid no attention to the rest of the people gathered in the halls as she flung open the door, slamming it behind her and trudging up the stairs. She was ecstatic at what Fenris had written- He’d broken into the estate, found documentation of Tiberius plotting against the Inquisition and the intent to try to use the Bolerons to do it. The Bolerons were innocent in all of it- foolish to trust Tiberius, but more or less innocent. She was so enthralled with the detailed information in the letter that she almost didn’t notice that someone had gotten into her room before she did. She pretended not to notice until she got to her desk. Then, she tossed the letter onto the desk before she whirled around two hands ready with lightning. She raised an eyebrow when she saw it was Bull, and he was sitting on the bench by the steps. “Um… can I help you? Did I forget a meeting?”

“You didn’t miss a meeting.”


End file.
